tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Mahāsudassana-Jātaka
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Jataka >>'Mahāsudassana-Jātaka' 'Source': Adapted from Archaic translation by Robert Chalmers ---- JATAKA No. 95 MAHASUDASSANA-JATAKA "How transient."--This story was told by the Master as he lay on his death-bed, concerning Ananda's words, "O Lord Buddha, allow not your end to be in this sorry little town." "When the Buddha was living at Jetavana monastery," thought the Master, "the Elder Monk Sariputra , who was born in Nala village, died at Varaka in the month of Kattika, when the moon was at the full; and in the same month, when the moon was on the decline, the great Moggallyana died. My two chief disciples being dead, I too will pass away, in Kusinara."--So thought the Lord Buddha; and coming in his alms-pilgrimage to Kusinara, there upon the Northward bench between the twin Sal-trees he lay down never to rise again. Then said the Elder Monk Ananda, "O Lord Buddha, allow not your end to be in this sorry little town, this rough little town in the jungle, this little suburban town. Shall not Rajgraha city or some other large city be the death-place of the Buddha?" "No, Ananda," said the Master; "call not this a sorry little town, a little town in the jungle, a little suburban town. In past days, in the days of Sudassana's universal monarchy, it was in this town that I had my living. It was then a mighty city surrounded by jewelled walls twelve leagues( x 4.23 km) round." With that, at the Elder Monk's request, he told this story of the past and uttered the Maha-Sudassana Sutta (*1). ---- Then it was that Sudassana's queen Subhadda noticed how, after coming down from the Palace of Truth, her lord was lying hard by on his right side on the couch prepared for him in the Palm-grove which was all of gold and jewels, that couch from which he was not to rise again. And she said, "Eighty-four thousand cities, chief of which is the royal-city of Kusavati, own your power of governing, sire. Set your heart on them." "Say not so, my queen," said Sudassana; "rather advice me, saying, 'Keep your heart set on this town, and yearn not after those others'." "Why so, my lord?" "Because I shall die to-day," answered the king. In tears, wiping her streaming eyes, the queen managed to sob out the words the king asked her to speak. Then she broke into weeping and crying; and the other women of the harem, to the number of eighty-four thousand, also wept and wailed; nor could any of the courtiers avoid, but all alike joined in one universal cry. "Peace!" said the Bodhisattva; and at his word their crying was stilled. Then, turning to the queen, he said, "Weep not, my queen, nor wail. For, even down to a tiny seed of sesamum, there is no such thing as a worldly thing which is permanent; all are transient, all must break up." Then, for the queen's benefit, he uttered this stanza:- How transient are all worldly things! Growth is their nature and decay: They are produced, they are dissolved again: And then is best, when they have sunk to rest. Thus did the great Sudassana lead his discourse up to ambrosial Nirvana as its goal. Moreover, to the rest of the people he gave the advice to be charitable, to obey the Commandments, and to keep the fast days. The destiny be won was to be re-born thereafter in the Realm of Devas(Angels). ---- His lesson ended, the Master identified the Birth by saying, "The mother of Rahul was the Queen Subhadda of those days; Rahul was the King's eldest son; the disciples of the Buddha were his courtiers; and I myself the great Sudassana." For the evolution of this Jataka, see the Maha-parinibbana Sutta and the Maha-Sudassana Sutta in Tipitaka Footnotes: (1)The 17th Sutta of the Digha Nikaya.